


ENGAÑO

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Series: INFAMIAS [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mysteryspider, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), starker - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, Drama, Implied Mpreg, M/M, POV Alternating, Starker, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark is a bastard, mysteryspider - Freeform, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: INFAMIAS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516547
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. UNO

—Eso es… todo… Tómalo todo, bebé.

Tony jaló los cabellos castaños que tenía enredados entre sus dedos con tal fuerza que sonrió cuando sintió que el chico trataba de disimular una arcada. Se adentró más en esa boca tibia de labios de largos que se estiraban sobre su erecta piel y siguió embistiendo sin importarle cómo se estaba sintiendo Peter, quien ya clavaba sus uñas pidiéndole que parara.

—¿No que sí podías, eh? —se burló el millonario quien de un tirón sacó su mojada verga de la boca de Peter para darle ligeros golpes por toda la cara, al tiempo que, extasiado, sentía que su semen iba mojando el juvenil rostro de su aprendiz.

Se descargó por completo, jadeando y maldiciendo, mientras volvía a jalar los cabellos de Peter sólo por el placer de hacerlo respingar. Cuando vio que el joven trataba de limpiarse, se atrevió a darle una bofetada fuerte.

—¿Qué te he dicho, Parker?

El chico interrumpió su movimiento y siguió ahí, arrodillado ante la imponente figura del millonario sintiendo cómo su mejilla ardía por la vergüenza y el golpe.

—Perdón, papi.

—No me gusta que te limpies cuando apenas termino. Es como si me rechazaras —dijo Tony mientras veía que una lágrima iba rodando por el rostro del chico y trató de suavizar su tono de voz—. Bueno, ya te puedes ir y por favor, pórtate bien.

Peter se levantó y aun con la cara llena de aquella espesa simiente, comenzó a subirse los pantalones. Quería complacer a aquel hombre que al fin se había dignado a traspasar esa línea, aunque no de la forma en la que él había imaginado. Tomó sus cosas y se fue, mientras Tony se sentaba a leer los mensajes que Pepper le había estado mandando.

“Oye, la señora Parker vino a preguntar dónde está su sobrino y le tuve que decir que tú lo ibas a llevar a su casa, que estuvieron trabajando en una tarea del chico y que por eso no estaban aquí”.

Tony sonrió cínicamente mientras respondía.

“Corrección: el chico ya va para su casa. Justo acaba de salir y tú y yo sabemos que no estábamos haciendo su tarea”.

“¿No te da vergüenza lo que estás haciendo? ¿Qué va a pasar cuando ella se entere?”

“No tendría por qué hacerlo, además, yo no lo estoy obligando a nada. Él viene porque quiere y bueno, aún no se consuma nada de lo que sé, él también se muere de ganas por hacer ni de lo que yo me muero por enseñarle”.

Apagó el celular cuando supo que había hecho enojar a la rubia. Seguía sin entender por qué ella protegía a aquel joven que claramente, o al menos para él, siempre había querido algo más que su atención. Pero de alguna manera, Tony no tenía dudas: Peter siempre buscaba la manera de quedarse a solas con él, lo buscaba y llamaba con insistencia y para Tony eso significaba que el chico sólo quería acostarse con él. El millonario no iba a negarse a cumplir la fantasía de aquel adolescente y de paso la suya, esa que pronto había pasado todas las barreras de su escasa y retorcida moral. Jamás se había acostado con nadie tan joven y a pesar de que aquellos primeros roces accidentales pronto pasaron a ser ardientes sesiones donde tenía a Peter entre sus piernas o a él entre las del menor probando aquella suave y dulce erección, aún no se lo había follado.

—Un virgen y no otra cosa. Pero es cuestión de tiempo.

Si algo detenía a Tony de consumar aquel acto, era justamente el halo de inocencia que se desprendía del aún menor y que aún en sus adentros, reconocía, era algo que no estaba bien del todo quererle arrebatar hasta para un bastardo como él. Tal vez si Peter ya tuviera los dieciocho o por lo menos un par de años más, ya lo habría puesto de mil y un formas en cada rincón que se le antojara. Pero quería seguir reservando ese placer para un momento en el que Peter, como siempre, se lo pidiera explícitamente y de la forma en la que a él le excitaba: con sus brillantes ojos cafés, llorosos. Las mejillas húmedas y la boca suplicante.

A Tony le encantaba ver llorar a Peter Parker y él siempre se las ingeniaba para hacer que eso sucediera.


	2. DOS

Peter había esperado con emoción a que esa fecha llegara. Le había costado trabajo convencer a su tía de que lo habían golpeado en la calle y que por eso tenía una mancha violácea cerca de su ojo izquierdo, pero al parecer la mujer le había creído lo suficiente como para dejarlo ir a esa elegante cena que su mentor iba a dar.

Había buscado su mejor ropa, se había arreglado con esmero y esperaba que al fin, sucediera lo que tanto anhelaba. El único problema era que no sabía si esa era o no su semana fértil. No había llevado bien sus cuentas porque sus únicos encuentros íntimos con Tony sólo se limitaban a esas maratónicas sesiones de sexo oral que al principio no le agradaban, porque él había esperado algo más especial que eso, pero que a últimas lo hacían sentirse distraído de todo. Sabía que quizá Tony lo veía como un pasatiempo, pero él se encargaría de que el millonario lo necesitara cada vez más.

Al menos, estaba tranquilo de saber que de momento, era el único en la vida amorosa de Tony, pues así se lo había confesado visiblemente enojada y hasta decepcionada Pepper, la única que los había descubierto una vez, pero que seguía guardándoles el secreto. Ella era la única que le pedía que no se hiciera ilusiones y que tampoco fueran más allá porque sabía que su jefe y amigo era un cabrón sin remedio, pero a Peter no le interesaba. Todo lo que deseaba era sentirse amado por aquel intocable y poderoso hombre que a pesar de sus rudezas en los momentos en los que estaban juntos, le hacía sentir especial.

Peter salió al ver que ya era hora y le dijo a su tía que no lo esperara despierto, que llegaría al siguiente día. Se sintió un poco culpable al saber que había logrado engañar a la mujer, pero confiaba en que un día las cosas mejoraran y que pudiera presentarle a Tony como lo que era para él: su más grande y único amor. Peter sabía que Tony realmente le estaba cambiando la vida en formas por demás sorprendentes y él anhelaba todo eso.

**

—Tony, ya modérate. Ya tomaste suficiente.

Pepper le quitó la botella al millonario, quien ya estaba perdiendo la compostura ante sus invitados.

—Es mi fiesta y yo hago lo que quiero —se excusó el magnate mientras bebía directamente de la botella sin importarle nada.

—Hazlo por Peter, por lo menos.

Al escuchar aquel nombre, el millonario volteó a verla.

—¿Ya llegó? ¿Dónde está?

La rubia señaló con la mirada a un rincón.

—Lleva horas ahí solo. ¿No recuerdas que te vino a saludar?

Tony negó con la cabeza.

—Voy para allá, creo saber qué es lo que necesita.

Pepper se paró frente a Tony, mirándolo fijamente.

—No hagas algo que no debes y menos en ese estado. Ya te han tomado muchas fotos y no creo poder distraer a los fotógrafos ni a los reporteros si te ven salir con él.

Tony sonrió.

—No me importa. Puedo comprar todas las cámaras que están aquí esta noche.

Pepper le impidió el paso.

—No, Tony. Ya déjalo en paz. Sólo es un niño y tú te estás aprovechando de eso. Lo estás engañando.

Tony miró a la rubia y se atrevió a tomarla delicadamente de la barbilla mientras su aliento alcohólico se estampaba directamente contra ella.

—Yo no lo obligué a besarme la primera vez. Pudo haberme rechazado y salir asustado y hasta acusarme ante todos, pero no. Se quedó ahí, esperando por más y bueno, el resto ya te lo sabes.

Tony se dio cuenta de que ya había hecho enojar a la mujer y sonrió al ver cómo aquellas refinadas facciones, daban paso a la furia y al hartazgo, pero su voz trataba de mantener una calma que ya no sentía.

—Te lo pido como amiga: no te metas en un problema y tampoco lastimes al chico. No entiendo por qué tu afán de aprovecharte de lo que Peter siente por ti y que tú sólo lo veas como la diversión en turno.

—¿Peter siente algo por mí? —preguntó Tony en un tono burlón— ¡Oh, qué dulce! Mira, si yo hubiera querido enamorarlo, lo hubiera hecho pero eso ya es un extra porque te apuesto a que si lo planeo, no me sale. Además —dijo apretando la mandíbula de Pepper hasta que ella tuvo que zafarse de su agarre—, no es un niño cualquiera. Tiene la edad suficiente para decidir lo que quiere hacer o no y eso ha quedado más que claro durante todo este tiempo.

—¡Pero no está bien, Tony! ¡Eso es lo que yo quiero que entiendas!

Tony suspiró.

—Velo de esta forma, si yo soy su primero, el que siga después de mí podrá decir que Peter sabe hacer cosas que no cualquiera puede hacer en la cama a su edad por mucha imaginación que tenga, y si él quiere y tiene la suficiente confianza con los amantes que me sigan, puede mencionar con quién fueron sus primeras veces. No seas tan santurrona.

Pepper se hizo a un lado y salió de la fiesta sin despedirse de nadie. Tony siguió bebiendo y tambaleante, después de un rato, se acercó a donde Peter seguía arrinconado.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo, cariño?

El chico bajó la mirada al verlo.

—Señor Stark. Buenas noches —respondió tímidamente.

Tony tomó una copa que le ofrecían los meseros y se la acercó a Peter.

—Me gusta más cuando me dices “Eres tan grande, papi” o “Así, Tony, dámela toda”. No seas tan formal conmigo.

Peter se sintió incómodo ante ese comentario y más al ver la insistencia con la que el millonario le acercaba la copa a los labios.

—Lo siento, es que yo… No bebo, gracias.

—Anda, una no te va a hacer daño —dijo empujando la copa contra la boca del joven sin importar que en su brusquedad, lo mojara y que el chico en serio trataba de negarse. —¿De verdad, Peter? ¿Me vas a rechazar?

Peter no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la copa que Tony le daba y después todas las demás que el millonario le siguió acercando, quien hacía oídos sordos a las negativas del joven. Pasado un buen rato, Tony se dio cuenta de que nadie los miraba y le hizo a Peter una seña con la mirada.

—Espérame en mi habitación. Yo llegaré en cualquier momento.

Peter asintió y esquivando a toda esa gente tan elegante que no conocía mientras sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora, se dirigió a buscar la habitación de Tony.

“Tranquilo, esta va a ser la mejor noche de tu vida”, se dijo a sí mismo mientras secaba su mano sudorosa y comenzaba a avanzar trastabillando hacia el fondo de aquel pasillo, para después, buscar aquella habitación en la que nunca había estado. Cuando vio la puerta suspiró emocionado a pesar del mareo que sentía a causa del alcohol.

—¿Peter Parker?

Aquella voz lo hizo detenerse.

—¿S-señor Beck?

Peter se detuvo al ver a uno de los asistentes de Tony ahí mismo y temió lo peor.

—¿Tú también te perdiste buscando el baño?

Peter sonrió al ver el rostro confundido de aquel diseñador que había visto unas cuántas veces en las oficinas donde iba a buscar a Tony.

—Algo así.

—Bueno, pues puedo decirte que por allá no es. ¿Vienes o qué haces aquí…?

Peter trató de disimular su nerviosismo al ver la sonrisa expectante de Quentin.

—Ah… el señor Stark me envió a buscar algo a su habitación y llevárselo.

El ingeniero no pudo disimular aquella mueca de disgusto al escuchar el apellido del millonario que era su jefe.

—Ugh. Olvidaba que eres su nuevo brazo derecho y por eso la señora Potts está tan enojada, pero en fin, uno tiene que hacer espacio a los nuevos talentos. Me dio gusto verte. Ojalá un día coincidamos y hagamos intercambio de ideas —dijo acercándose a Peter y tomándole por el hombro—, porque aquí entre nos, me estoy quedando sin imaginación y sé que lo que le diseñas a Stark inmediatamente se vuelve un éxito. ¿A ti sí te paga regalías por los últimos diseños que han creado y lanzado al mercado?

Peter frunció el ceño, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo y su mareo.

—S-sí, sí.

—Wow, entonces tu nombre no tarda en aparecer en una portada de Forbes. Cuídate, me dio gusto verte por aquí y en serio, ojalá un día podamos tomar un café y charlar un poco.

Peter esperó a que Quentin saliera y tras haberse ido a cerciorar de que no había nadie más rondando, pronto entró a la habitación del millonario y quedó sorprendido por lo que vio.

Nunca había tocado las sábanas de seda, pero ver encima de ellas todo un camino de pétalos de rosas de muchos colores, lo hizo sentir emocionado.


	3. TRES

Cuando abrió los ojos, las velas ya se habían consumido y el aroma dulzón de la cera derretida le indicó que había pasado mucho tiempo. No pudo evitar empezar a sollozar al pensar que Tony se había olvidado de él y que sólo había hecho el ridículo ilusionándose otra vez.

Siempre había sido lo mismo y él trataba de no reconocer la verdad. Aún no terminaba de entender en qué momento las cosas se habían dado con esa rapidez inusitada y cómo él mismo se había prestado a ese juego. Admiraba a Tony de una manera impresionante y cuando al fin su nombre había salido en esa lista a la que pocos eran candidatos, sintió una emoción indescriptible. Pero pronto vio con temor que de todos los elegidos, mayores y más experimentados, sólo quedaba él y aunque al principio no estuvo tan cerca de su ídolo como había pensado, se dio cuenta de que las cosas cambiaron a su favor.

Tony empezó a mostrar más interés en él, en sus proyectos y empezó a buscarlo personalmente para pedirle cada vez más y más ideas, mismas que empezaba a plasmar haciendo trabajar a su equipo a marchas forzadas, especialmente al ingeniero con el que se había topado esa noche. Realmente Tony nunca le había dado el crédito por ninguna de sus ideas bajo el argumento de que era menor de edad y que apenas fuera mayor, lo haría y le daría la parte correspondiente por todo lo que había generado; pero era Peter quien sentía que era el millonario quien le hacía un favor, que estaba aprendiendo de él y que con eso bastaba, aun cuando a veces el genio le decía que lo envidaba porque su inteligencia superaba a la suya y ese era el mejor cumplido que hubiera podido recibir durante su corta vida.

Después, las cosas dieron otro giro de forma inexplicable y un día se dio cuenta de que se estaba besando con Tony. Sólo había sucedido y él se había dejado llevar.

“Me encantas, Peter”.

Eso lo había desarmado y Peter pensó que al fin, algo más iba a pasar y de alguna manera así fue, pero no cómo él imaginaba. Aquellos besos tiernos y delicados del inicio pronto dieron paso a una serie de caricias para las que Peter no se sentía listo. Sintió las manos de Tony recorrerlo de palmo a palmo y después, sus labios apoderarse de su piel impoluta. No supo qué hacer, más que sucumbir a ese primer orgasmo en la oficina de su mentor.

Pepper los había descubierto y aun en su vergüenza, Peter no había podido decir nada. Tony sólo se había carcajeado y cuando la asistente estrella del magnate se fue, éste siguió sin importarle cómo se sentía Peter, pidiéndole que le devolviera el favor, que lo devorara hasta que probara su sabor y el joven sólo obedeció. Aquella primera vez no le había gustado del todo, pero lo había obsesionado lo suficiente como para engancharse y seguirlo buscando.

Llevaban un par de meses así, en la clandestinidad y con una confidente muy enojada guardándoles el secreto, quien a la menor oportunidad, le pedía a Peter que se alejara.

“Entiendo que creas que Tony es lo mejor que te ha pasado, pero no. Él… no es bueno para nadie. Él destruye todo lo que está a su lado y sólo está contento cuando encuentra con qué o con quién entretenerse, así que yo te sugiero que mejor no te ilusiones mucho. No soy quién para decirte que lo dejes, pero me siento con esa obligación moral porque eres muy joven y crees conocerlo bien, pero no está siendo honesto contigo. Si en serio quieres forjar un futuro, vete a otro lado, no te quedes aquí, no dejes que él se quede con lo mejor de ti y que te siga seduciendo, Peter. Eso que ustedes tienen no va a terminar bien para nadie, especialmente para ti”.

Aquella advertencia le había parecido un ardid lleno de celos de aquella mujer que a pesar de todo lo que decía seguía al lado del millonario y Peter sabía porque era más que obvio, que estaba perdidamente enamorada de su jefe. Pero no le importó. Se aferró con más fuerza a ese deseo que crecía cada vez que pensaba en Tony o que estaba a solas con él, pues si algo quería, era lograr conquistar el corazón del millonario aun a sabiendas de que nadie lo había logrado, ni siquiera esa mujer que llevaba años sirviéndole incondicionalmente y desviviéndose por él.

Peter empezó a llorar en silencio y ya iba a salir de aquella habitación cuando vio que Tony llegaba como si nada. El olor a alcohol lo delataba y aquella mirada casi perdida.

—Yo… ya me voy —dijo enjugándose las lágrimas.

Tony lo abrazó casi a la fuerza y Peter quiso zafarse por primera vez.

—Shhh, ya vine…

Peter desvió la mirada y Tony se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. El millonario pasó lascivamente su lengua húmeda sobre aquel rastro transparente que mojaba la piel del joven y comenzó a pegar su cuerpo contra el de Peter.

—No sabes cómo me encanta verte llorar. ¿Pensaste que me había olvidado de ti, amor?

Peter se sintió avergonzado.

—No, en serio. Mejor otro día.

Tony lo jaló con más fuerza y comenzó a avanzar, haciendo que Peter retrocediera. Apenas el joven cayó encima de la cama, Tony se apresuró a subírsele y a tocarlo de esa forma que lo hacía sentir incómodo.

—No. Yo digo que ahora. Este es el momento que tanto estuvimos esperando, ¿o no? Anda, sé bueno con papi. Dame lo que quiero porque yo te voy a dar lo que tanto quieres.

Peter ladeó su cabeza para evitar que Tony lo besara, pero sólo logró que con eso, le besara el cuello y lo lamiera lascivamente.

—No… en serio… Así no —protestó Peter queriendo quitarse a Tony de encima.

—Así sí. Anda, bebé. Papi quiere amarte esta noche y todas las que se puedan.

Peter respiró hondo tratando de contener las lágrimas, pero no pudo. Tony se dio cuenta y empezó a besarlo sin consideraciones, llenando de saliva todo su rostro y Peter trataba de no sucumbir ante la repulsión que le causaba el olor a embriaguez que despedía el cuerpo de Tony.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que Tony lo empezaba a desnudar con brusquedad y que después, el millonario hacía lo mismo. Se sujetó con fuerza a las sábanas, pasando por alto la sedosa textura de éstas y ahogó los gemidos de dolor que sintió cuando, sin consideraciones, Tony comenzó a poseerlo.

Aquella noche en serio sería inolvidable, pero no en la forma en la que Peter había pensado.


	4. CUATRO

Peter despertó y fue a prepararse un café.

“Eres un exagerado”.

Esas tres palabras resonaban en su mente, pero no con aquella voz, sino con la suya. Habían pasado algunos meses de ese primer encuentro que lo habían puesto en una situación vulnerable, pero ahora estaba seguro. Había cumplido ya seis meses siendo el amante de Tony y esos meses habían tomado otro significado para él. Ya no había llanto, ya no subyacía ese sentimiento de confusión ni de vulnerabilidad ni el miedo a estar a solas con el millonario.

Todo lo que quería era estar otra vez a merced de los apetitos incontrolables de Tony y saber que al fin, toda la atención del magnate era suya. Aquellos regalos que recibía en la escuela o que llegaban cuando su tía no estaba, le hacían sentir que el lazo se estaba afianzando de una forma increíble. Pepper ya no había insistido con aquellos sermones en los que le pedía que se alejara y aquella cita con Quentin jamás se había concretado, y menos, desde que había dejado de trabajar en la compañía de Tony.

Dio un sorbo a su café, sólo para esperar unos minutos e ir corriendo a vomitar en el lavabo. Esperó hasta que el malestar disminuyó y sin darle mayor importancia, fue a tomar sus clases. Toda la mañana estuvo al pendiente de lo que debía hacer así como de los ardientes mensajes que el magnate le enviaba.

“¿Qué te parece mi nuevo escritorio? Lo mandé a hacer a prueba de jóvenes desesperados”.

Peter disimuló la emoción que sentía al ver esa foto y más, por la sugerente foto que Tony le había mandado.

“Puedo dejar que te sientes arriba de él o encima de mí, tú decide. Te veo a las ocho”.

Iba a responder cuando otra vez las náuseas se hicieron presentes y tuvo que salir corriendo al sanitario. Estuvo ahí el tiempo suficiente como para escuchar el timbre del cambio de hora y entrar por su mochila.

—Ay no —dijo cuando aquello que tanto había temido apareció en su mente rompiendo su tranquilidad.

No iba a esperar hasta las ocho de la noche si aún no era ni medio día y la ansiedad ya estaba haciendo de las suyas. Salió de la escuela y tomó un taxi, antes haciendo una parada obligatoria en la farmacia y comprando una prueba casera para evitar sorpresas. Su cuerpo temblaba cuando estuvo afuera de las oficinas de Tony y entró, diciendo que tenía una cita urgente con el millonario. Buscó el sanitario y esperó la confirmación de aquella sospecha que lo había atacado con fuerza unos minutos antes.

—Ay no. ¡May me va a matar! —se dijo mientras veía como aquellas dos líneas verticales comenzaban a aparecer, pero al mismo tiempo una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Tony se lo había dicho algunas otras veces y él había accedido, creyendo cada una de sus palabras.

Tal vez, no todo estaba perdido.

**

“Lo siento, amor. Pero ya no tengo. ¿Tú no traes uno? Revisa bien”.

Peter resopló molesto mientras se bajaba del cuerpo sudoroso y erecto de Tony. Buscó en su mochila un preservativo pero no lo encontró.

“No, nada. ¿No se supone que la caja todavía estaba llena?”

“Se supone, pero como alguien siempre quiere más y más, ya nos los acabamos. Sabes que no…”

Peter se sentó en la cama decepcionado.

“Entonces no. Esa vez tuvimos suerte…”

“Y la vez pasada también y una antes de esa también”.

Peter se había mordido el labio al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Tony. Aquella primera vez había sido un mal inicio pero con el paso del tiempo, el millonario había cambiado mucho. Se había vuelto más dulce y considerado con él. No podía asegurar si él también estaba enamorado, pero tampoco tenía dudas y por lo mismo, se había atrevido a ser más pícaro con su amante. Peter se atrevió a darle una nalgada a Tony mientras éste buscaba en el buró de al lado de la cama.

“Alguien quiere que le dé una lección, ¿cierto, Parker?”

Peter sonrió y se acostó en la cama.

“Bueno, si no hay… No pasa nada. Esta vez sí he estado al pendiente de mis cuentas y no son días fértiles”.

Tony volteó a verlo y sonrió.

“¿Estás seguro? Porque puedo ir corriendo a la tienda de la esquina, bueno, puedo ir en el auto y manejar unos cuantos kilómetros con tal de que los dos nos estemos cuidando y…”

Peter negó con la cabeza. Ver el cuerpo perfecto de su amante hizo que comenzara a tocarse con lascivia y deseo.

“No. Seguro. Sólo esta vez…”

Tony avanzó lentamente hasta que subió otra vez a la cama y se colocó en medio de las piernas del joven, cuya respiración ya era agitada y su rostro estaba adorablemente enrojecido.

“Ya sabes que no te voy a dejar. Mira cómo me tienes, vuelto loco y lo que menos quiero es separarme de ti. No quiero dejarte y menos si algo llegara a pasar”.

Peter rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Tony mientras sentía las ansiosas manos de éste sujetarlo de las caderas para después, irse adentrando en su cuerpo ardiente.

“¿Qué podría pasar, eh?”

Los suaves besos que Tony comenzó a dejar en su cuello lo hicieron cerrar los ojos y jadear al sentir la primera embestida.

“¿Te lo digo o lo sospechas? Porque a mí me encantaría. ¿Cómo te verías con… un bebé mío creciendo dentro de ti?”

Peter ya no respondió. Al igual que las otras veces, sólo se dejó llevar ante aquel rítmico y apasionado vaivén que le demostraba que Tony en serio había cambiado y que deseaba cosas que antes de él, quizá, Tony ni siquiera hubiera pensado en anhelar.

**

—¿Es en serio? ¿Te vas?

Pepper lo miró como nunca lo había hecho.

—Ahí dice irrevocable y los dos sabemos lo que eso significa.

Tony miró aquella carta.

—De acuerdo, pero dime la verdad. ¿A dónde te vas a ir que en serio te convenga más que estar aquí? ¿Quién te va a pagar lo mismo o más de lo que yo te pago?

—Es que ese es el problema, Tony. Que tú piensas que todo se arregla con dinero y no es así. Hay cosas que valen más que eso.

Tony la miró fijamente.

—¿Dignidad? ¿Tu conciencia te habló en la mañana o no te ha dejado dormir desde hace cuánto tiempo? ¿Te caíste en la bañera y tuviste una epifanía? No seas ridícula.

Pepper se enjugó una lágrima.

—Cómo quieras. Búrlate todo lo que se te dé la gana, pero yo me voy y de corazón espero que cambies en serio. Creo que Peter te ha soportado muchas cosas obviamente porque es tu novio y respalda cada cosa que tú haces sin darse cuenta de cómo eres en realidad y…

Tony se carcajeó interrumpiéndola.

—¿Mi novio? ¿Te refieres a nuestro pequeño Peter? No, querida Pepper. Él no es mi novio. Te concedo razón en que iba a ser algo problemático estar con él porque obviamente no voy a perder nada de lo que tengo ni lo que soy por un chiquillo tonto y lleno de hormonas que en algún momento pueda llegar a ser indiscreto como otros que yo conozco, pero te aseguro que mi novio no es ni lo será.

Pepper siguió inamovible, digna como siempre.

—¿Ves? Por eso me voy, porque no estoy dispuesta a ver cómo te la pasas jugando con la gente ni cómo te aprovechas de él como lo hiciste conmigo.

El semblante de Tony cambió a aquel que hacía que más de uno se sintiera obligado a guardar silencio.

—No, no te confundas. Si tanto te molesta lo que según tú dices, tengo con Peter ese es tu problema. Él está muy a gusto conmigo y de alguna forma, yo con él, pero si lo he soportado tanto tiempo es porque tiene muchas cosas que darme, así como en su momento lo hicieron tú, Quentin y todas las personas que aportaron algo a mi compañía. Claro que sólo con él me he permitido ir más allá de lo que jamás me hubiera permitido ir contigo ni con nadie más porque me gusta mucho. Él puede hacer mejor tu trabajo con los ojos cerrados y supera por mucho a Quentin y a todos los que estuvieron antes que él. Créeme que cuando me canse de él o cuando ya haya dado todo lo que tenía que dar, voy a liberar al gorrión pero eso va a tomar un poco más de tiempo.

—¡Es que ese es tu problema! ¡Tú sólo usas a la gente! ¡Tú te aprovechas de todos y…!

Tony se acercó lentamente a Pepper y la sujetó con fuerza del cuello. Ella trató de forcejar pero el agarre de Tony era superior a sus fuerzas.

—No, yo no uso a la gente. Yo aprovecho sus talentos y los uso en mi favor, eso es distinto. Nunca he tenido a nadie en contra de su voluntad y si tú quieres creer que Peter es un ser indefenso, te equivocas. Él, al igual que muchos de los que trabajan conmigo, saben lo que hacen y por qué lo hacen. Yo no obligo a nadie a hacer cosas que no quieren. Él también actúa por voluntad propia así como lo has estado haciendo tú a mis espaldas sin importarte en serio que me puedas perjudicar más de lo que él podría hacer.

Tony la soltó cuando vio que el rostro de ella comenzaba a enrojecerse y que algunas lágrimas caían a causa del reflejo. Pasó su mano para secarlas mientras Pepper trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—Bueno, Pepper mañana temprano te mando tu cheque de indemnización, aunque creo que con todo lo que estuviste desviando desde hace semanas, quedas pagada.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Pepper sobándose el cuello.

—Dime algo, querida Virginia. ¿Quentin supo que tú estuviste escondiendo sus nuevos proyectos y patentes para quedártelas? ¿Quentin sabe que lo saboteaste? ¿Sabe nuestro querido ex colaborador que tú estuviste maquinando en contra suya para sacarlo de la empresa sin que yo te lo haya pedido?

La rubia lo miró aterrada.

—¡No, las cosas no son como tú crees! ¡Déjame explicarte!

Tony se dio la vuelta para ir a servirse un trago, sin dejar de increparla.

—¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Qué tú actuaste por tu cuenta perjudicándolo a él y de paso a mí? Porque por eso se fue y que quede claro que yo no lo despedí aunque él ande diciéndole todo eso al mundo y eso sí que perjudica mi imagen. Tú tampoco eres tan buena como quieres creer y siempre has hecho cosas que yo jamás te hubiera pedido.

—No, Tony. ¡No lo hice por eso, fue para evitarte un problema mayor!

El millonario se empezó a carcajear.

—Claro y te lo agradezco, aunque sigo sin creer nada de lo que dices. Hiciste lo que hiciste porque quisiste, porque pensaste que con eso yo iba a voltear a verte y no, simplemente no. Mejor haznos un favor quedándote callada y vete lejos, empieza de cero si no quieres que te acuse hoy mismo con él y con todos, porque eres una ladrona.

Pepper salió casi corriendo de la oficina y Tony marcó el número de su excolaborador. Aunado a la furia que sentía por saber que la mujer en la que más había confiado le había jugado mal, tuvo que fingir que el rechazo de su mejor ingeniero no le había dolido cuando lo llamó. De nada sirvió que le insistiera en verlo para querer aclarar las cosas. Aquel hombre había sido tajante y a Tony no le quedó más remedio que encerrarse en su oficina a tratar de pensar en cómo supliría aquel par de ausencias que serían un golpe duro para su compañía.

Pensó en Peter y en que debía seguirse aprovechando de la candidez y disposición que siempre mostraba su joven amante. Tal vez para asegurarlo, tendría que darle ese lugar que Pepper había pensado, el muchacho tenía. Se encargaría de usarlo y tenerlo en sus manos mientras seguía jugando a ser el hombre amoroso que había tenido que empezar a ser con tal de saborear la suave piel del joven como muchas otras ocasiones. Seguiría mostrando ese lado amable que en serio no tenía para seguir teniendo cautivo a Peter, para seguirlo engañando como siempre con tal de tener lo que tanto quería.

Su talento y su juventud mientras él sólo sacaba ventaja de todo ello.


	5. CINCO

—De acuerdo. ¿Y cuánto tiempo tienes?

Peter recogió la muestra de aquel escritorio de mármol.

—No sé. Yo hoy… apenas me enteré.

Tony dio una bocanada al enorme puro que tenía en la boca. Las sorpresas no pararon durante ese día y él tenía que sortearlas de la mejor manera posible.

—¿Pero estás seguro? ¿Por qué no te haces un examen de sangre? A veces esas cosas fallan.

Peter levantó la mirada. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos.

—¿Qué le voy a decir a May?

Tony dio una bocanada profunda y tras haber exhalado el humo, buscó su vaso de whisky.

—No sé.

Peter buscó un pañuelo para limpiarse.

—Yo pensé que tal vez…

—¿Qué? ¿Me iba a dar gusto? Es obvio que no me conoces, Peter.

El chico sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en las sienes y trató de no alterarse de más.

—Tony, tú una vez me dijiste que…

—Ya sabes que digo muchas cosas y más, cuando estoy borracho o bromeando —dijo mientras llenaba por enésima vez su vaso.

Peter sintió que su corazón se rompía.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

Tony se acercó a Peter y lo miró fijamente.

—¿No será que tú me estás tratando de ver la cara de imbécil? ¿En serio esta prueba es tuya o la conseguiste en otro lado? Porque para hoy ya tuve suficiente, ¿eh?

El chico no entendía el porqué de la actitud de Tony. Nunca pensó escucharlo dudar de él.

—Es mía. Yo me la hice hoy porque me sentí mal en la mañana y llevo días tratando de pensar que me sentía mal porque…

Tony dejó el vaso sobre el enorme escritorio nuevo y tomó a Peter de la barbilla.

—Déjate de jueguitos conmigo y dime la verdad. ¿En serio estás esperando un hijo?

—Sí —respondió Peter sintiendo que el millonario lo sujetaba con fuerza.

—Y tú dices que es mío.

—¡Sí! —gritó Peter cuando sintió que el agarre subía en intensidad y dolía.

Tony lo soltó bruscamente.

—Así como te acostaste conmigo sin protegerte, ¿quién no me garantiza que no lo hayas hecho antes con alguien más?

Peter se quedó callado, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas empezaban a caer en torrente.

—Si eso que dices es cierto, pues bueno —dijo Tony acomodándose la corbata y buscando su saco— pues mucha suerte. Vamos a hacerle una prueba de ADN cuando nazca y asunto resuelto, pero no esperes más de lo que yo te vaya a dar para que lo críes. Pero si no, que es lo más seguro, mejor ve buscando al verdadero padre de ese niño. Como que hoy a todos les ha dado por contarme mentiras y creer que pueden venir a verme la cara de idiota.

Peter siguió a Tony con la mirada mientras éste iba avanzando a la salida.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó con la barbilla temblándole a causa del llanto y la impotencia.

Tony se detuvo en el quicio de la puerta.

—Porque la verdad tarde o temprano sale a la luz. Curiosamente a la gente en la que más he confiado, le ha dado manía por creer que soy su burla o su pelele. ¿No será que Quentin, Pepper y tú se pusieron de acuerdo para joderme el día y de paso, sacar una tajada de todo esto? Porque realmente no me extrañaría de un puñado de mediocres y vividores como ustedes, que son en los que más he confiado y a los que más he ayudado por mucho tiempo. ¿O me vas a decir que no has estado presumiendo en tu escuela y con quienes puedes que trabajas hombro a hombro conmigo y que ya te ves sentado en mi silla? ¿Me vas a negar que no te sientes superior a muchos otros porque a tu edad tienes lo que otros no?

Peter trató de hilar las palabras a medida que el temblor de su cuerpo aumentaba.

—¡Tony, yo nunca te haría algo así y lo sabes! ¡Yo jamás me aprovecharía de ti! ¡Te amo y…!

El millonario suspiró mientras se apretaba el tabique de la nariz.

—No, Peter. Conmigo no juegues y menos, si no sabes jugar. Ah, y por favor, ya no me busques. Se cancela tu beca y tu pasantía. A menos que en serio vayas a necesitar para los gastos médicos y todas esas cosas, llamas a recursos humanos y sólo envía las facturas para que se te mande un cheque, pero si no, mejor piérdete para siempre, no te quiero volver a ver. Cierras cuando te vayas.

Peter se sujetó al escritorio sintiendo que un nudo enorme apretaba su garganta y que no lo dejaba respirar. Volvió en sí cuando sintió que uno de los guardias del turno nocturno lo sujetaba del hombro y lo escoltaba a la calle. No supo ni cómo llegó a su casa y sin importarle los gritos preocupados de su tía al otro lado de la puerta, se encerró en su habitación. Se acostó en la cama y lloró hasta que se quedó dormido.


	6. SEIS

Apagó las velas mientras aquel pequeño comité de invitados aplaudía celebrando con él. Atrás habían quedado las fiestas escandalosas y ostentosas en las que mandaba traer invitados de todas partes del mundo. Había cambiado mucho en esos años y lo que menos quería, era estar rodeado de gente falsa, interesada. Gente mentirosa.

Esperó a que uno de los camareros le llevara el cuchillo para partir la primera rebanada de pastel y se quedó un rato más departiendo con sus invitados. Cuando vio que era casi medianoche, se disculpó y se retiró a su habitación. La vista al mar a esa hora era imposible de admirar, no así el constante chocar de las olas y su incesante canto, como si lo llamaran a cometer eso que llevaba días rondando su mente.

—¿Necesita algo más, señor Stark?

Tony volteó para ver al camarero.

—Muchas gracias, es todo. ¿Ya se fueron los demás?

—Justo está saliendo el ultimo invitado, pero mis compañeros ya están recogiendo todo.

Tony miró con atención el rostro de aquel joven.

—¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamas?

—Harley, señor.

Tony buscó algo en su blazer y se acercó al joven.

—Un extra. Repártelo con tus compañeros, espero que sea suficiente.

El joven miró el fajo de billetes que el millonario le extendía y haciendo una reverencia, salió. Tony volvió a acercarse al barandal y sabía que era cuestión de que sólo se atreviera. Esa idea llevaba meses instalada en su mente y había cobrado fuerza apenas hacía unas horas, al ver a aquel joven camarero atendiéndolo. No pudo evitar notar el ligero parecido de ese muchacho con el de otro a quien había conocido bien. Su mente lo obligó recordar a aquel otro de quien llevaba años sin saber nada, pues su orgullo y su indolencia no se lo permitían.

Todavía tenía clara la última vez que lo había visto en la calle y de eso ya habían pasado casi ocho años. Sólo lo había visto de pasada y aunque por un instante se vio tentado a bajarse de su auto y encararlo, no pudo. No quiso. Había reconocido a Peter de espalda pero se negó a acercársele cuando vio que estaba acompañado de Pepper y Quentin.

—Malditos.

Aún estaba resentido con los tres y aunque a últimas su mente le decía que pudiera haberse equivocado con ellos, su soberbia salía a hacerle el quite. No iba a dejar que nadie, fuera quien fuera, tratara de salirse con la suya y obtener algo de él, quien siempre había llevado a las personas al límite con tal de obtener lo que quisiera. Su ego y su prepotencia no le permitían ver la realidad de las cosas, porque para él, o todo era una ofensa o algo de lo que pudiera aprovecharse si sabía usarlo a su favor. Pensó en servirse un trago, pero llevaba algún tiempo sobrio y no quería que aquel torrente de recuerdos lo orillara a sacrificar aquello que realmente le había costado trabajo.

—Ni que fuera para tanto —murmuró mientras buscaba su ropa de dormir.

Otra noche más durmiendo solo, sin anhelar ninguna otra compañía pues aunque había buscado muchas y variadas experiencias, ninguna se comparaba en todo ese tiempo con las noches que Peter le había dado.

Había tenido muchos amantes en esos años, había pagado cantidades estratosféricas por probar otras cosas pero nada sabía igual que los besos dulces y a la vez apasionados de Peter. Había tocado muchas pieles y muchas manos lo habían llenado de caricias, pero nada se sentía ni por asomo, como las que le daba aquel joven castaño.

Nadie podía compararse con Peter y él, orgulloso y necio como era, no iba a ir a buscarlo para probarlo una vez más, no iba a mostrarse débil ante el recuerdo de sus caricias. Por mucho que lo hubiera estado negando durante tantos años, no iba a ceder ante la melancolía que le causaba pensar en él la última vez que lo tuvo de frente, con el corazón roto y la desazón en la mirada.

—Tal vez ni era cierto lo que dijo del bebé. Si así hubiera sido, me hubiera buscado —se dijo mientras esperaba que el sueño lo venciera—, pero no. Entonces, deduzco que todo era una vil mentira.

Cerró los ojos, queriendo no pensar en nada más. Quería que su letargo fuera profundo y si corría con suerte, permanente. Tenía demasiados motivos para ya no querer estar vivo, para rendirse al fin y demostrar que no era tan invencible a final de cuentas, pero no. Su soberbia no lo dejaría irse sin dar una última batalla, algo digno de recordar lo que le quedara de vida.

Todos esos años, no había dejado de extrañar a Peter no porque lo amara, sino porque en verdad había algo en él que le causaba desesperación, ansiedad y el loco deseo de querer tenerlo de vuelta, de hacerlo suyo mil veces más, pero había sido demasiado cobarde y orgulloso para reconocerlo.

**

—Cancela todas mis citas, no estoy para nadie.

—Señor Stark, buenos días. ¿No regresaba hasta fin de mes? —preguntó la joven asistente sorprendida al ver entrar a su jefe.

Tony ladeó la cabeza mientras masajeaba su cuello. Estaba más tenso que de costumbre.

—Digamos que surgió un imprevisto. Oye, ¿lograste comunicarte con Virginia Potts?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

—En cuanto usted me mandó el mensaje la llamé, pero al decirle que era de parte suya, me colgó. He estado insistiendo con correos y mensajes de texto, pero no ha respondido.

Tony entró a su oficina mirando aquel infame escritorio al que sólo le había dado un uso laboral durante todos esos años.

—Sigue insistiendo, Nat. En algún momento se va a hartar que tendrá que contestarte el maldito teléfono.

La mujer asintió y se dispuso a hacer lo que su jefe decía. Tony miró que todo estaba en orden. Aunque era su sitio de trabajo, le estresaba entrar ahí porque le traía malos recuerdos. El mismo día había perdido a las dos personas en las que más había confiado por mucho tiempo y nunca había dejado de extrañarlas, aun cuando le dolía reconocerlo.

—Disculpe, señor. Acaba de llamar su médico, el doctor Stephen. Dice que no se presentó a la consulta que tenía hace dos semanas y quiere saber si hoy tiene tiempo de ir.

Tony volteó a ver a su asistente.

—No, Nat. Ni que me estuviera muriendo. Dile que no es urgente, que me programe los estudios para el siguiente mes.

La mujer lo miró con preocupación.

—Disculpe que me entrometa, pero ¿ya se siente mejor?

Tony fingió una sonrisa.

—Sólo era estrés. Por eso me escapé unos días a la playa, pero no le digas nada a ese fanfarrón. Si tan buen medico es, que haga visitas a domicilio. Gracias, Nat.

La mujer se retiró y otra vez, Tony miró la cajonera que estaba al lado de su escritorio. La abrió y metió su mano hasta encontrar aquella bolsa en la que estaba la vieja prueba de embarazo que Peter le había dejado una vez. No había querido tirarla tal vez para usarla después en su contra, pero nunca se dio ese momento.

—Te estás volviendo un viejo sentimental, ¿eh? —se dijo a sí mismo mientras volvía a dejar la bolsa en su sitio y su mente comenzaba a contar otra vez, aquella historia que nunca sucedió de haber sido cierta. Se sentó mientras pensaba en que quizá había una ligera posibilidad de que él mismo se hubiera engañado diciéndose todos esos años que Peter le había mentido, pero no era posible saberlo sin acercarse un poco a Peter. Aún recordaba la manera tan dulce y entregada, devota, con la que el joven castaño le llamaba y lo cariñoso que era con él. Aún pensaba en que si no hubiera abandonado a Peter, tal vez ya tendría una familia con él y en serio, la vida hubiera sido más amable con él de lo que había sido durante todos esos amargos años.


	7. SIETE

Se miró levemente en una de las ventanas de aquel lugar antes de tomar su lugar en la terraza. Su salud iba empeorando cada vez más y su físico lo reflejaba. Aquel cabello canoso daba cuenta de su edad, aunque no se igualaba en nada a su rostro, que ya era la viva expresión del hastío y el cansancio.

—Vine para que dejes de estar jodiendo. Es esto o ponerte una orden de restricción.

Tony se levantó de su asiento cuando vio a Pepper frente a él. Los años le habían sentado de maravilla y aquel porte elegante que siempre la había caracterizado, sólo se había acentuado más.

—A mí también me da mucho gusto verte y gracias por aceptar mi invitación.

El rostro de ella seguía manteniendo aquella expresión altiva.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Qué deseas tomar, Pepper?

—Nada. Tengo prisa.

—Bueno, pensé que podríamos tomar una copa de vino como antes —dijo él mientras le hacía una seña al camarero para que los atendiera.

—No es una visita social, ¿qué quieres? —preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente sin haberse sentado aún.

Tony respiró profundamente.

—De acuerdo, seré breve. Quiero saber cómo ha estado Peter.

La rubia arqueó una ceja.

—¿Disculpa? No soy tu informante. Hace años que renuncié. ¿Por qué no le pides a tu nueva asistente que te ayude con eso?

Tony sonrió.

—Ella lleva un par de años trabajando para mí y esa es una de las tantas cosas que decidí no contarle sobre mi vida privada.

—Pues deberías confiar más en tu personal, ¿o acaso sigues pensando que toda tu gente cercana te oculta cosas o que si tú se las cuentas, te va a hacer una mala pasada? ¿Sigues pensando que realmente el mundo es cruel contigo y que eres una inocente persona?

Apenas le llevaron su bebida, Tony dio un sorbo a su café.

—No es eso, simplemente decidí mantener algunas cosas en reserva.

—Pues ese no es mi problema. Permiso —dijo ella dándose la vuelta.

Tony supo que era hora de sincerarse un poco.

—Me imagino que te enteraste que Peter dijo que estaba esperando un hijo mío.

Pepper volvió a fijar su mirada en él.

—¿Perdón?

Tony se encogió de hombros cuando notó su nerviosismo.

—Sigues sin saber cómo esconder las cosas, querida. Sí te enteraste.

La mujer no tuvo más opción que jalar la silla y sentarse lentamente. Ella mandó llamar al camarero y esperó hasta que le llevó una copa de vino para vaciarla de un trago.

—Y también quiero aprovechar para ofrecerte una disculpa por todos estos años —dijo Tony—, sé que me dijiste la verdad y que en serio me porté muy mal contigo. Aunque no lo creas, estoy muy arrepentido por lo que te hice la última vez que nos vimos, eso estuvo mal y espero que me perdones.

Pepper miró su copa vacía.

—Pues ya ni me acordaba que trataste de matarme y si tan bueno eres enterándote de cosas, ¿por qué no buscas eso que tanto deseas saber?

Tony mandó pedir una botella.

—Porque es de las pocas cosas que no quiero saber por mí mismo y porque yo quiero que tú me lo digas.

—No es algo que me corresponda decir y conociéndote, mejor tú averígualo.

Tony esperó a que el mesero les dejara un par de copas limpias y sacó un cigarro sin importarle nada.

—No, ya no soy tan valiente como antes.

—¿Qué te hizo darte cuenta de que nunca fuiste así? —preguntó con sorna la mujer.

Tony dio una bocanada profunda.

—Tengo cáncer.

Pepper le arrebató el cigarro para arrojarlo a la calle y el millonario se empezó a reír.

—Uno más no va a hacer la diferencia, te lo aseguro.

—¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre?! —casi gritó ella— ¡¿Ya te estás atendiendo?!

Tony negó con la cabeza.

—No, aún no. Quiero terminarme la cajetilla antes de ir al hospital y que me tengan ahí, porque lo más seguro es que ya no me dejen salir o que me saquen muerto.

Pepper no pudo esconder su preocupación y se quedó callada unos instantes.

—Ay, Tony. No sé qué decir.

Tony sacó un pañuelo cuando vio que los ojos de ella se enrojecían y humedecían. Se lo extendió.

—Nada, más que lo que te pedí. Eso es lo único que quiero antes de ir a tratarme y también quiero que…

Pepper se enjugó las lágrimas.

—Ni te atrevas. Déjalo en paz.

Tony se sirvió una copa.

—O sea que sí lo has visto, sí sabes de él.

Pepper desvió la mirada.

—Lo vi un par de veces pero nunca me dijo nada. Sólo me dijo que su tía estaba enferma y yo le ayudé con un poco de dinero, pero después de eso le perdí el rastro.

Tony suspiró.

—¿Y volviste a ver a Quentin?

Pepper se sirvió otra copa que vació de inmediato.

—Sólo para devolverle sus proyectos y explicarle por qué lo hice, pero…

Tony supo que ella seguía siendo transparente para él.

—¿Qué? ¿No te los aceptó?

—Los rompió apenas se los di. Ni siquiera me dijo nada más, sólo se dio la vuelta y ya.

Aquella imagen en la que la había visto sonriendo y platicando con los otros dos contaba otra historia para Tony.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, estaba muy enojado.

Tony sonrió cínicamente como antes, cuando se sentía en absoluto poder de todo y su orgullo salía a hacerle el quite.

—¿De verdad ya no los volviste a ver a ninguno de los dos? ¿No habrás tomado café con ellos alguna vez mientras se reían de mí y de lo que me hicieron?

Pepper lo miró indignada.

—¿Qué dices?

Tony no quiso evitar decir lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Digamos que fue una casualidad que yo fuera pasando por ahí cierta vez. Pensé en bajarme del auto y decirles hasta de lo que se podrían morir, pero en esa ocasión yo llevaba prisa. He de reconocer que aunque te esfuerces en esconder cosas o en querer mentir sobre ellas, sigues siendo la misma mujercita blandengue de toda la vida. Honestamente nunca me gustó que fueras así y jamás te hubiera considerado para sucederme ni para dejarte todas mis cosas. Tu sentimentalismo hubiera tirado en un tris lo que yo tardé años en construir.

Ella se levantó y tomó su bolso.

—Ni porque te estás muriendo dejas de ser el mismo bastardo que has sido toda tu vida. ¡Siempre dices cosas que no te constan y que no sabes cómo fueron en verdad!

Tony la miró con aire triunfal, como desafiándola.

—Estás de acuerdo que aún eso no pasa y cuando esté cerca el momento, te puedo asegurar que de lo único que me voy a arrepentir es de haber confiado en la gente que no debía. De eso sí que me voy a ir completamente arrepentido.

El rostro de Pepper mostraba furia.

—¿Y qué si estaba con ellos riéndome de ti? ¿Qué si los tres estábamos celebrando que por fin pudimos engañarte y hacerte quedar como un idiota que confía en la gente menos indicada, eh? Cáncer, cómo no. ¡En serio que no tienes escrúpulos! ¡Eres un idiota, Tony!

Tony se empezó a reír.

—Hasta te hice llorar, como en los viejos tiempos. Cuídate, Pepper. Me dio gusto verte, aunque no me respondiste lo que quería saber.

La mujer se dio la vuelta y sólo se detuvo para hacerle una seña obscena antes de irse del lugar. Tony mandó llamar al mesero una vez más para pagarle la cuenta y trazar su siguiente movimiento. Tal vez sí tendría que pedirle ayuda a su nueva asistente, o como siempre, dejaría que las oportunidades se le fueran poniendo en el camino, pero un par de llamadas telefónicas después averiguó el paradero de su extrabajador. En algún lugar, en ese preciso momento iban a despedir a un simple técnico que realmente no era tal cosa y cuando eso pasara, Tony estaría al tanto de que en cualquier empresa le cerraran las puertas.

—Tanto talento desperdiciado poniendo cables. Pobre de ti, Quentin.

Ya se había puesto de pie cuando sintió que el aire le faltaba y tuvo que sentarse hasta que se sintiera mejor. Otra vez ese dolor en el pecho y comenzó a toser sin dejar aquella otra idea que lo estaba atacando con la misma fiereza de sus malestares físicos. Aun cuando había días en los que se arrepentía de haber actuado mal en contra de la gente que más leal le fue, también seguía teniendo momentos como ese, en el que todo su coraje y resentimiento salía a flote para recordarle quién era él, que hiciera lo que hiciera, que aunque pasara cualquier cosa, no podía andar con la guardia baja y menos, dejar que la nostalgia y el inevitable miedo a la muerte, lo mostraran humano, vulnerable.

**

—Sí, sí. No te preocupes, hoy salí temprano y ya pasé por… ¿Estás bien? Te escucho algo alterada.

Peter se detuvo cuando la luz cambió a rojo indicando el alto a los peatones.

—De acuerdo, hablamos en la noche. Si quieres venir a cenar, te aviso que de postre voy a preparar aquel pastel de fresas que tanto odias sólo para hacerte enojar. Okay, yo te llevo al hospital si te pones mal por tu alergia. Nos vemos en la noche.

Peter guardó su teléfono y entró a la librería que estaba al lado de aquel café que le gustaba frecuentar. Esperaba que no fuera un día tan ajetreado para poder avanzar algo con sus proyectos de fin de semestre y darse tiempo para pedir la cena.

—Señor Jameson, ¿puedo ir por un café? Le traigo uno.

Vio que el hombre malencarado que era su jefe asentía y sin dudarlo, salió a toda prisa. No se dio cuenta de que a su lado pasó un hombre canoso a quien casi empujó, pero que se detuvo afuera de aquel establecimiento. Pero Peter no le dio importancia.

Seguía sumido en aquellos pensamientos que llevaban años aquejándolo y que no lo dejaban disfrutar del todo su nueva vida. Seguía pensando que en el fondo era alguien indigno del amor de nadie, que se merecía todo lo que le había estado pasando por ingenuo, por haber pensado que las cosas podían mejorar sólo porque él lo creyera. Seguía pensando que todo lo que le había pasado era su culpa y de nadie más. Llevaba años queriendo evitar encontrarse a Tony y rogaba porque jamás llegara el día en que volviera a verlo.


	8. OCHO

Tony había empezado a hacerse los estudios que el médico le pidió. El cáncer no estaba tan avanzado como creía, pero aún así quería luchar por una oportunidad y más ahora que ese coraje que tenía años albergando había vuelto a arder con vehemencia. Llevaba días posponiendo su ingreso al hospital para iniciar con las quimioterapias y antes de que eso pasara, quería tener algo que recordar cuando las fuerzas menguaran y estuviera irreconocible.

“Ni el primero ni el último, pero hay cosas que dejar en orden”.

Tony ya no se sentó en la terraza. Decidió elegir una mesa en la que tuviera un panorama completo de quienes entraban a ese café y que también lo mantuviera lo suficientemente oculto a plena vista. Todas las tardes, de lunes a viernes, Peter entraba casi corriendo a pedir dos cafés y no reparaba en quiénes asistían. Sólo esperaba su pedido y salía a toda prisa. Tony había pensado en ganarse las atenciones de la joven barista para preguntarle más cosas sobre Peter, pero tampoco quería descararse demasiado. Ella le hablaba bien al joven y lo que menos quería era levantar sospechas o que ella cometiera una indiscreción.

Tony no dejaba de sonreír cada vez que lo miraba. A juzgar por su aspecto, ya era un joven que pasaba de los veintitantos y cuyo semblante preocupado se debía a tener que barajear su vida como estudiante con la que tenía como trabajador de medio tiempo de la librería que estaba a un lado, pues eso lo había averiguado al verlo entrar ahí y permanecer por horas. Se atrevió a entrar una ocasión justo cuando lo vio salir en la noche. Preguntó a otro dependiente de la librería por cosas que seguramente Peter debía conocer y no se equivocó.

“Los libros que usted menciona sólo los conoce Peter, pero ya terminó su turno. Llega hasta mañana. ¿Gusta dejar algún número telefónico o alguna dirección para que él se los busque y se los envíe?”

Tony sonrió al darse cuenta de que Peter seguía estudiando y dominando aquellos temas que le apasionaban. Disimuló llevándose libros de autoayuda y pagando con efectivo. Agradeció que su aspecto escuálido debido a la enfermedad lo hubiera hecho pasar desapercibido para aquel regordete vendedor.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, esperando a que fueran las tres de la tarde para verlo entrar. Suponía que la vida seguía sin tratarlo bien porque constantemente le veía repetir la misma ropa hasta dos veces a la semana y sus jeans lucían gastados. Su mochila estaba casi rompiéndose y aquella angustia dibujada en su rostro era perenne. En lo que esperaba a que Peter entrara, volvió a llamar al dueño de aquella compañía que era su competencia más feroz. Le ofreció un trato millonario a cambio de que por nada del mundo contratara al hombre que le estaba insistiendo por una oportunidad.

—Mira Justin, no te conviene el señor Beck. Sí, sé lo buenas que parecen sus ideas pero el tiempo que lo tuve en mi compañía, tuve varias… situaciones que me hicieron perder dinero. De acuerdo, sé lo extraño que te pida este favor, pero mira las cosas desde mi perspectiva. Si tú y yo formamos una alianza por un cierto tiempo, tus acciones se van a ir al par de las mías y… ¿Qué por qué no quiero que lo contrates? Bueno, haz lo que quieras. Sólo no digas que yo no te lo advertí. Buena tarde.

Tony colgó en lo que esperaba a que el mesero le llevara su café. Peter estaba tardando más de lo usual en hacer su aparición, pero eso no debía inquietarlo. Apenas dejó la cucharilla sobre la mesa, recibió una llamada del hombre con el que estaba negociando.

—¿Lo ves? Te lo dije. Si fuera tan bueno, ¿por qué estaba trabajando como técnico de instalación de cables de la compañía telefónica? ¿De Stark Industries a técnico de AT&T? No es nada personal contra el señor, te lo juro. Más bien odiaría ver cómo él le da al traste a la compañía de mi mejor competidor sólo porque actuaste desinteresadamente dándole una oportunidad a alguien que claramente no la merece. Agradezco mucho tu consideración. ¿Juegas golf? ¿Te parece si nos vemos la próxima semana? Antes de que me interne en el hospital, ya te contaré con calma. Hasta luego, que estés bien.

Tony dejó el teléfono suspirando satisfecho. Al menos ya tenía acorralado a uno, pero le faltaban dos. Había pensado en seguir chantajeando a Pepper pero hubo algo en ella que no le gustó esa vez. Aquel extraño ápice de desafío que le notó, le indicó que ella había cambiado. Sí, había podido tomarla con la guardia baja por la noticia que le había dado, pero contrario a lo que él esperaba, ella esta vez no lo había buscado. No le había llamado ni había estado al pendiente como él había creído. Tony esperó que ella lo buscara para atenderlo como antes, pero no fue así.

—Bueno, la gente cambia —se dijo a sí mismo mientras sostenía la taza para darle un sorbo.

Pero casi de inmediato la bajó para no derramarla sobre la mesa.

Peter llegó, pero no lo hizo solo y Tony sintió el impulso de levantarse e ir a enfrentarlo, pero no pudo.

Llevaba una niña pequeña a su lado a quien cargó y sentó en el mostrador para que la barista le hiciera mimos y entendió de qué se trataba. Más bien, de quién se trataba cuando vio que Peter la tomó en brazos y besó su frente mientras le acomodaba el listón rojo que llevaba puesto en el cabello y se entretenía unos minutos con la dependienta.

Tony sintió que algo dentro de él, algo que jamás había experimentado lo arrollaba con fuerza sin que pudiera evitarlo. Nunca en todos sus años había vivido algo como eso, porque ni siquiera lo había pensado y aquel rencor que lo hacía maquinar un plan en contra de Peter, simplemente desapareció. Se disolvió y aquella llama apagada se encendió cual hoguera en su mente.

Esperó a que salieran y casi de inmediato fue hacia donde estaba la barista. Se sentía ridículo de estar así de emocionado y ansioso, de querer respuestas a algo que era obvio pero otra vez, debía pensar bien las cosas.

—Disculpa, ¿sabes si por aquí hay alguna escuela primaria?

La chica lo miró y sonrió.

—¿Disculpe?

Tony supo que debía ser cauto.

—Bueno, es que estoy buscando escuelas para inscribir a mi hija y la verdad no sé nada de esas cosas.

La chica se quedó pensando un rato y Tony agradeció que la chica no lo reconociera.

—Sí, hay un colegio a unas cuantas cuadras. Es un colegio privado pero no sé de escuelas públicas. Si quiere puedo preguntarle a un amigo a donde lleva a su hija y mañana en la tarde le paso el dato. Usted siempre viene, ¿verdad?

Tony supo que eso iba a significar un riesgo considerable, pero bien valía la pena correrlo.

—¿Wanda, verdad? —preguntó señalando con la mirada el gafete con el nombre de la barista.

—A sus órdenes, señor…

—Muchas gracias, mañana regreso por el dato —dijo secamente. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar ignorando que estaba a punto de llover.


	9. NUEVE

Tony tuvo que renunciar a sus tardes espiando a Peter cuando su salud empezó a decaer. Fue su asistente quien tuvo que concertar una cita con su médico y aunque el millonario quiso evadirla, Tony terminó aceptando a regañadientes ya que si no se atendía cuanto antes, las cosas se iban a complicar. Sólo le pidió una semana más al médico para arreglar unos cuantos pendientes y entregarse de lleno a su tratamiento. La mirada dura del médico y el rostro cansado de su asistente no fueron la razón de que realmente decidiera hacerlo. Fueron más bien, otras cosas.

Primero, estaba arreglar sus asuntos con Pepper después de ese último encontronazo en el que se había descarado ante ella y quería arreglarlo a como diera lugar. La estrategia de haberle mandado flores y un sencillo regalo a su exasistente para que lo perdonara no había funcionado como él pensó. Pepper se había vuelto más hermética y cortante de lo que nunca fue y Tony se lamentaba por ese hecho. Casi la convenció con aquellas dolidas palabras de que no había medido bien sus comentarios esa vez que se vieron y que era el malestar de su enfermedad hablando por él, pero aun así, Pepper lo seguía tratando con desdén.

“Si en serio quieres que te perdone, déjame en paz y por favor, deja de meter tus sucias manos en todos lados. ¿Crees que no sé que eres tú el que le sigue haciendo la vida imposible a Quentin y a todos los que corriste después de él? ¿Quieres que lo demuestre ante todos y que el único que quede mal seas tú? Porque la gente ya empieza a sospechar de que estás enfermo y no quisiera ser yo la que les diga que ni eso te detiene de ser el mismo bastardo de siempre”.

Tony, en un acto de forzada y buena voluntad, había decidido dejar en paz a aquel hombre que seguía sin encontrar trabajo. No se había molestado en saber nada más de él, en averiguar nada de su vida personal ni en seguirlo fastidiando. Si quería tener a Pepper a su lado otra vez, como su incondicional para usarla después como mediadora entre él y Peter, iba a darle gusto. Tony resolvía todo con llamadas y tras haberle conseguido un buen empleo a aquel con el que se estaba ensañando, se lo comunicó a Pepper.

“Listo, ya tiene trabajo el señor Beck y todos los que le siguieron ¿Te puedo ver para platicar un poco? Me siento solo, por favor”.

Esa vez, Pepper había aceptado con la condición de que fuera breve porque tenía prisa. Tony no sacó a colación el tema que en verdad le interesaba. Quería demostrarle de que era alguien distinto, alguien que estaba dispuesto a cambiar pero también sabía que eso iba a tomar tiempo. Haberla visto conmovida por su demacrado aspecto, le hizo sentir un poco de pena.

“¿Pero vas a estar bien?”, le había preguntado ella cuando Tony le informó que en unos días se iba a internar.

“Sí, eso espero. Ojala puedas ir a visitarme y si no lo haces, lo entenderé. Sé que te hice mucho daño y espero que algún día me perdones”.

Cuando ella lo abrazó, Tony se estremeció ante el contacto. Sintió que era una despedida pero aún así, no iba a permitir que una situación como esa lo hiciera perder de vista lo siguiente que tenía que hacer.

Después, estaba Peter y Tony se había mantenido al margen. No había nada más que quisiera hacerle pues bastante era con saber que la estaba llevando bastante mal en su faceta como padre. Haberlo estado espiando por esos días le mostró que pese al evidente cansancio de Peter en su rostro, el joven se desvivía por atender a la niña. Siempre la llevaba bien arreglada, siempre estaba al pendiente de ella y eso le confortaba.

“Tal vez Peter hubiera sido un buen esposo y padre”, se decía siempre que recordaba a aquel par.

Todo lo que ocupaba su mente era aquel eterno y tortuoso pensamiento se cómo hubiera sido su vida si se hubiera hecho cargo de lo que era obvio. Aquella niña debería tener unos siete años y era muy bonita. Quizá eso le hubiera dado estabilidad y algo de calma, tal vez si hubiera pensado mejor las cosas ahora sería un devoto padre de familia, o por lo menos, se hubiera esforzado más en ser una persona distinta. Quizá la relación con Peter no hubiera dado para más, pero eso no lo sabía él tampoco.

Por eso mismo, quería atenderse. Odiaba tener que estar posponiendo su tratamiento pero tampoco quería irse a internar sin haber visto de cerca, aunque fuera por única ocasión a la niña. Quizá algún rasgo le encontraría, algo que más allá de ese cabello castaño como el suyo, indicara que era sangre de su sangre. Algún otro parentesco físico, quizá alguna marca de nacimiento, algo que le indicara que era su hija y aunque se sintió ruin por lo que pensó hacer, no había vuelta de hoja. Quería salir de dudas y haría cualquier cosa con tal de estar seguro.

Esa mañana se levantó con dos cosas en mente. La primera, era recuperar el tiempo perdido a como diera lugar. El dinero ayudaba en esos casos y él necesitaba todo el tiempo que pudiera conseguir. La segunda cosa, se derivaba de la primera. Si Peter seguía siendo el mismo, a diferencia de Pepper, lo más seguro es que lo aceptara. Tony estaba listo a jugar su peor carta y eso era causar lástima.

No le costó trabajo usar su apellido para poder entrar a esa escuela en la que la niña estudiaba. Se ganó la confianza de la directora y de los profesores cuando sin más, firmó un generoso cheque para ayudar a la escuela y les dio su palabra de integrarlos en un convenio con una de sus fundaciones, que planeaban ayudar a escuelas en esa parte de la ciudad. Aun para ser una institución privada, sabía que era de las que menos le invertían a sus instalaciones y él, siendo quién era no iba a dejar que su hija estuviera en una posición desfavorecida. La codicia brilló en los ojos de la directora y pronto le dio un recorrido al millonario por las instalaciones. Tony ocasionalmente asentía ante algún comentario de la directora y le rogó porque no se dijera nada de su presencia en ese lugar.

—No es por otra cosa, simplemente no deseo atraer atención innecesaria ni poner en riesgo su seguridad ni la de los chicos. Sólo quiero ayudar un poco.

La directora lo llevó a los salones de los alumnos de primaria y apenas Tony vio a la niña que llevaba aquel listón rojo en el cabello, supo que era la misma que Peter llevaba consigo a la librería. La voz de la directora adquirió un tono de desdén cuando se dio cuenta de que el millonario no dejaba de verla.

—Esta niña es de los alumnos que aceptamos por el convenio de becas, porque generalmente los padres de los chicos no pueden costear completa la colegiatura pero tenemos un programa de apoyo que permite que los niños con un IQ superior al de su edad puedan estudiar con nosotros. Morgan, ¿puedes venir por favor?

Tony se sintió molesto al escuchar aquel tono displicente en la voz de la profesora. ¿Cómo iba a permitir que su hija llevara el estigma de la pobreza a cuestas? En ese momento le hirvió la sangre y se enojó, como si la culpa de todo eso fuera de la maestra y no suya. Sonrió cuando la niña se acercó tímidamente a ellos.

—¿Sabes quién es el señor? —preguntó la directora.

La niña lucía avergonzada y sacudió la cabeza.

—No creo que los niños de esta edad lean revistas de empresarios, ¿o les dan alguna materia así? —trató de bromear Tony para aligerar la tensión que estaba sintiendo.

—No, pero creo que todo el mundo lo conoce.

Tony sonrió y vio como la niña regresaba a su lugar.

—Bueno, hace años que no salgo de mi encierro, pero en fin. ¿Hay algún problema si me quedo un rato más? Ya sabe, es aburrido ser un adulto.

La mujer rio y continuó dándole un recorrido por todo el lugar hasta que sonó el timbre del descanso. Tony buscó un lugar donde sentarse mientras veía que los niños salían a jugar y él no perdía de vista a la pequeña, quien a diferencia de los demás, estaba sola en un rincón. La directora se disculpó por dejarlo solo y Tony le dijo que no se preocupara. Nadie podía sospechar sus intenciones si ante la gente ordinaria, él seguía siendo el epítome de las causas filantrópicas y la beneficencia y él iba a ocupar esa carta. Se dio cuenta de que muchos de los docentes lo veían con curiosidad y algunos se atrevieron a acercársele a pedirle una foto, a pesar de su aspecto. Todo lo que él quería era que lo dejaran solo para poder acercarse a la niña, que seguía sola. Cuando el descanso terminó, se dio cuenta de que ella fue la última en avanzar a su salón y que ni siquiera su maestra la había esperado.

“Típico, los pobres al final”.

Se sintió mareado, pero esperó a que la niña pasara cerca de él y trató de poner una buena cara.

—Morgan, ¿verdad?

La niña se detuvo y lo miró con recelo.

—No tengo que hablar con extraños.

Tony frunció el ceño y se dio cuenta de que la percepción de un niño era distinta a la de un adulto. Trató de suavizar su voz y que su expresión fuera amable.

—¿No me conoces?

La niña negó con la cabeza y Tony se acercó cautelosamente a ella.

—Me llamo Tony y soy un amigo de tu papá, de Peter.

Al escuchar ese nombre, la expresión de la niña cambió un poco y Tony supo que debía seguir.

—Me gustaría invitarlos a comer un día, en mi casa hay muchos juguetes para ti y podemos comprar todo lo que tú quieras.

Tony se dio cuenta de que nadie había reparado en la ausencia de la nena y tenía que aprovechar ese instante.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Le comentarías a tu papi que su amigo Tony los quiere invitar a pasear? Ven, te llevo a tu salón.

Morgan asintió y Tony le dio la mano. El millonario sintió que al fin, su vida cobraba sentido al tomar aquella pequeña y suave mano entre la suya. Miró de reojo a la niña y supo que por ella, solamente por la niña, haría los cambios que nunca había hecho y que si la vida le estaba dando otra oportunidad, él no era nadie para seguir siendo un patán. Suspiró emocionado, sintiendo que había un motivo más para querer aferrarse a la vida y demostrar a todo el mundo, que él podía ser alguien distinto.

Aun si Peter lo rechazaba, Tony reclamaría su derecho a la paternidad. Tomaría las riendas de su vida guiando la de aquella niña y se encargaría de ser un modelo a seguir, alguien que pudiera extender su legado en alguien que apenas iba descubriendo el mundo. Aún si tuviera que mostrar lo peor de sí mismo quitándole la niña a Peter, él justificaría su proceder y enmendaría sus errores.

Haría cualquier cosa con tal de sentir que estaba actuando de forma correcta aun cuando en el fondo supiera que no era así.


	10. DIEZ

—¿Por qué no me avisaste que no podías ir? ¡Ya voy para allá! ¡Ya es tardísimo! ¡La pobre debe estar muy asustada! ¡Yo lo arreglo! ¡Ya te dije que yo me hago cargo, como siempre y…!

Se cortó la llamada y Peter se bajó del taxi. Sabía que un retardo más y lo iban a correr del trabajo, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho si eso pasaba. Pepper ya no podía ir a recoger a la niña como antes, cuando lo ayudaba y no entendía por qué súbitamente ella se había negado. No podía recriminarle nada a su amiga, porque finalmente era un favor el que le hacía y realmente cuidar a la niña no era su obligación. Tuvo que cruzar la calle con cuidado para llegar a tiempo a recoger a su hija.

Sintió que otra vez, el mundo se le estaba cayendo encima como hacía años atrás cuando se había quedado solo sin nadie a quien acudir. May había muerto de un infarto fulminante a los pocos días siguiente de que él se enteró de que estaba encinta y que el padre de su hijo lo había rechazado. Peter ni siquiera alcanzó a decirle lo que estaba pasándole y la culpa lo carcomía desde adentro. Nunca lo había abandonado y esa tarde, por ese instante, sintió que no iba a salir adelante, que no lo iba a lograr.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la escuela con los ojos llorosos y pensando en una excusa que sonara creíble. Nunca había llorado frente a su hija y aunque las cosas últimamente se le estaban complicando, tampoco iba a echar todo por la borda. Una mala racha la tenía cualquiera, había vivido años muy tranquilos y sin ningún sobresalto hasta hacía unas cuantas semanas atrás cuando Pepper había marcado distancia sin decirle las razones.

—Todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar…

Cuando se abrió el portón de la escuela, Peter aún estaba algo alterado. La maestra de la niña lo miró con desdén.

—Señor Parker, ¿cuál es el motivo por el que no llegó a tiempo por su niña?

Peter fingió una sonrisa y sólo atinó a decir la verdad.

—Se me hizo tarde. Yo iba para mi trabajo y… Discúlpeme, no volverá a pasar.

La mujer no dijo nada y entró otra vez a la escuela. Peter suspiró, tratando de calmarse. Cuando escuchó la voz animada de la niña, suspiró.

—Muchas gracias y de verdad, discúlpeme.

El portón se cerró y Peter sujetó de la mano a su hija, quien en la otra llevaba una muñeca nueva.

—¿Quién te dio eso?

—Ah, es que hoy vino un señor y les dio premios a los niños que contestaran bien a algunas preguntas, pero yo no contesté ninguna y de todas formas me la dio.

Peter frunció el ceño.

—¿Y tu maestra estaba ahí?

—Todos los maestros estaban ahí. ¿Por qué te tardaste?

Peter echó la cabeza para atrás como si con eso ahuyentara a las lágrimas.

—Porque ya iba para mi trabajo pero Pepper me dijo que hoy no podría venir por ti y… lo siento. No volverá a pasar.

La niña no dijo nada. Después de avanzar unas cuadras, ella iba saltando y cantando bajito. Peter se sintió extrañado al ver ese repentino cambio de humor en su hija, quien siempre se había mostrado reservada, tímida. Después de un rato llegó a la librería para recoger sus cosas pues su despido había sido inminente. Ni siquiera protestó, no quiso alegar nada y suspiró. No le dijo nada a Morgan y decidió llevarla a caminar al parque para poder distraerse un poco antes de volver a su departamento y pensar en qué iba a hacer para tratar de pagar las cuentas y sobrevivir. Verla feliz en mucho tiempo y despreocupada, le hizo sentir que no todo estaba perdido. Que todos esos años sintiéndose vacío, incompleto por lo menos habían valido la pena por tenerla.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó después de un rato.

—No, nos dieron de comer en la escuela.

Peter sonrió extrañado.

—¿Qué les dieron?

—Hamburguesas con queso, el señor que fue mandó pedir muchas para todos los niños y nos pusieron películas. No hubo clases y los maestros estaban contentos. No nos dejaron tarea tampoco.

Peter suspiró.

—¿Fue el cumpleaños de alguien?

—No sé. El señor que fue es amigo de la directora y todo el día hasta que llegaste, los niños y sus papás estaban ahí platicando con ese señor. ¿Por qué no entraste?

Peter respiró hondo.

—Porque tu maestra nos cerró la puerta. Por eso.

—Pues todavía se quedaron muchos niños y gente ahí.

El celular de Peter empezó a sonar pero no reconoció el número. Supuso que era una llamada del banco o de alguno de sus acreedores y decidió no contestar.

—¿Nos vamos? Ya va a llover.

La niña comenzó a guardar sus cosas y Peter la sujetó fuertemente de la mano, mientras pensaba en cómo iba a resolver todo eso, porque otra vez, las deudas lo estaban ahogando. Peter seguía pensando en cómo iba a resolver ese otro problema que se avecinaba con el pago de la colegiatura de la niña. Tal vez tendría que sacar a su hija de esa escuela y mandarla a una pública. Ya no quería pedirle un préstamo a Pepper pues bastante hacía ella con tratar de vender sus ideas a compañías que no pagaban lo que realmente valían esos proyectos; como para pedirle un préstamo sin saber cuándo se lo podría pagar. Ella era la única que seguía teniendo algunos contactos importantes pese a haber renunciado muchos años atrás al único trabajo estable que tenía y que lo había ayudado desde el primer momento en que se había quedado solo y desamparado. Ella se había portado como una amiga y a veces, como una madre para él. Peter bajó la mirada cuando sintió que la niña lo jalaba insistentemente.

—¡Ese es el señor que hoy fue a la escuela! ¡El fue el que me regaló la muñeca!

Peter miró hacia donde su hija señalaba y era un anuncio espectacular de una revista, en cuya portada había una foto de Tony. Peter sintió que algo recorría su ser al ver el rostro maduro y avejentado del hombre que había sido su primer amor.

Nostalgia acompañada de mucho dolor. Más del que pensó había podido sentir en ese tiempo, cuando Tony lo humilló y se burló de él. Ni siquiera cuando su tía faltó, se sintió así de desolado, de abandonado.

Sólo atinó a tomarla de la mano y a llevarse a su hija de vuelta a casa. Esa herida no se había cerrado por nada del mundo, y otra vez, él estaba ahí, sintiéndose completamente solo, peor que al principio.


	11. FINAL

Había sido una convalecencia dolorosa pero al menos tenía la certeza de que otra vez se había salido con la suya. Tony pasó varios meses postrado en esa cama manteniéndose cuerdo con la firme idea de que saliendo lo iría a ver.

Los iría a ver.

Otra vez, el mundo se le rendía por el humanismo que había estado mostrando aun a la distancia. Aquel movimiento estratégico no había sido solo porque sí. Haberse mostrado humano y vulnerable ante todos le había sumado más puntos y había quitado aquel halo de hombre arrogante e inescrupuloso que siempre lo había rodeado y que muy pocos habían visto de cerca. Haber seguido apoyando causas en las que realmente nunca creyó, le ganó la simpatía y la consideración de muchos que ahora lo veían como un símbolo. Por un momento él mismo se la había creído pensando que podía redimirse y ser honesto, pero Tony sabía perfectamente que no era nada más por que sí.

Quería que la gente estuviera atenta a su siguiente revelación, pero por lo demás, él sólo se enteraba de lo necesario. Su fiel asistente era la única que le filtraba cierta información y aunque no era tan compasiva como la otra que tenía, ya confiaba en ella. Pepper nunca lo fue a ver pero sabía que era porque aún le guardaba rencor y con justa razón. Ya se encargaría él de contraatacar cuando fuera el momento preciso, pero lo haría con más inteligencia y si no era ese el caso, buscaría otra forma de volver a contar con ella de forma permanente.

Apenas pasados unos días, Tony se sintió mejor, fue a la misma escuela donde había ido una vez con la esperanza de estar con la niña y con Peter. Se recargó en la pared que daba a la salida del colegio y se quitó las gafas. Su cabello había crecido un poco y también algunos vellos irregulares y escasos donde antes tuvo aquella distintiva y característica barba. Seguía convencido de que podría tener al fin a la familia que una vez rechazó y esperaba que los ecos de sus buenas acciones hubieran llegado hasta los oídos de Peter, de quien ya no había sabido nada más que lo habían despedido.

Si todo salía de acuerdo con el plan que había estado tramando por meses, esa misma tarde hablaría con él y le confesaría a la niña que él era su padre. Había estado pensando también en hacerle la prueba de ADN pero no lo veía necesario, porque si la niña no era suya por lo menos se aseguraría de criarla como tal y antes de haberse sometido a su tratamiento, él había tomado sus precauciones al respecto para engendrar otro hijo con Peter, de quien seguía prendado y a quién estaba dispuesto a reconquistar al precio que fuera. No había manera de que el joven lo rechazara y menos sabiendo que era lo que más le convenía y que no tenía a quién acudir. Pero a pesar de todo, Tony estaba seguro de que por la edad, debía ser la niña que Peter estaba esperando cuando él lo había rechazado.

Los chicos empezaron a salir y Tony sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la niña se mostraba más desenvuelta que antes y que ya tenía algunos amiguitos. Esperó un rato en lo que trataba de serenarse por la emoción, también esperando que la gente comenzara a dispersarse y cuando se sintió listo, comenzó a caminar hacia la niña.

—Hola Morgan, ¿te acuerdas de mí?

El rostro de la niña reflejó desconcierto y ansiedad.

—Soy Tony, el amigo de tu papá, de Peter.

Al no escuchar respuesta, Tony sonrió y se agachó. Moduló su voz para que se escuchara cordial.

—Ya me conoces, yo te regalé una muñeca hace tiempo.

La niña bajó la mirada.

—Mis papás dicen que no debo hablar con extraños.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—¿Tus papás?

Tony vio que la niña se echó a correr y trató de levantarse para alcanzarla, pero se encontró de frente con Peter, quien le asestó un puñetazo con fuerza haciendo que cayera de espaldas.

—¡¿Quién te crees para venir a molestar a mi hija?!

Tony tardó unos instantes en salir de su aturdimiento, aún se sentía débil.

—También es mi hija —dijo mientras sentía que un hilillo de sangre escurría de su nariz.

La voz de Peter sonaba entrecortada por el coraje.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Morgan no es tu hija! ¡Nunca lo fue!

Tony se incorporó pesadamente mientras se limpiaba la sangre. Alcanzó a mirar que a la distancia, alguien estaba cargando a Morgan y se la llevaba lejos para subirla a un auto.

—Hey, Peter. No hagamos un escándalo. Oye, ¿quién está cargando a Morgan y por qué se la lleva?

Peter se interpuso para evitar que Tony avanzara y el millonario se dio cuenta de que Peter estaba llorando.

—¡Su padre la está cargando tal y como lo ha hecho todos estos años!

Tony sintió que le aporreaban en la cabeza al escuchar eso y que le faltaba el aire al reconocer a Quentin, quién desde lejos miraba con rabia a Tony.

—¿Quentin? ¡Esa niña es mi hija, Peter! ¡Dile a ese bastardo que la suelte! ¡Es mi hija!

Peter apretó los puños sin dejar de mirar a Tony.

—¡¿No dijiste que nada te aseguraba que tú fueras el padre?! ¡¿No me dijiste esa vez que así como me había acostado contigo, pude haberlo hecho con otros más?! ¡Ahí está el padre de Morgan!

Tony, con sus pocas fuerzas, empujó a Peter y avanzó dando zancadas hacia donde estaba el auto.

—¡Dame a Morgan!

Quentin lo encaró.

—¡Ni se te ocurra seguir diciendo disparates! ¡Esta niña es mi hija!

Tony sonrió cínicamente sin importarle que algunas personas contemplaban la escena.

—¿De dónde sacas tú que esa niña es tuya? ¡Yo dejé a Peter encinta! ¡Esa niña es mía!

Quentin no se amilanó al tener frente a frente al enardecido millonario.

—¿Ah sí? ¡Y aunque lo fuera, lleva mis apellidos! ¡Yo he visto por ella todos estos años y a mí me dice papá!

Tony vio que la niña no estaba sola en el auto, reconoció a Pepper tratando de distraerla y volteó a ver a Peter, a quien Quentin había tomado de la mano. Ese último gesto le hizo darse cuenta de que nunca se había sentido tan furioso, tan celoso.

—Voy a pedir una prueba de paternidad y en cuanto tenga los resultados, se las voy a quitar. Ella es mía.

La barbilla de Peter temblaba a causa del llanto y el coraje.

—¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡No te tengo miedo!

Tony ya no supo qué decir ni cómo reaccionar. Sólo se quedó viendo cómo los dos se alejaban y cómo Pepper iba caminando hacia él mientras en su mente se agolpaban los recuerdos y la ira lo recorría calcinándolo. Hasta que la rubia se paró a su lado, Tony sintió que podía hablar otra vez.

—¿La niña es suya? O sea, ¿de Quentin?

Pepper tomó aire antes de responder.

—Sí. Ese aborto salió mal y bueno, creo que todos tienen la oportunidad de rehacer su vida. Peter lo logró, Quentin también y míralos, sin querer les hiciste un favor.

Tony respiró hondo. No terminaba de entender todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Tú sabías que los dos estaban juntos?

—¿Quién crees que les propuso crear una compañía que compitiera con la tuya? La limitante fue el dinero al principio y los contactos después, pero si haces las llamadas correctas, todos reconsideran las cosas y bueno, si todo sale bien, el próximo año se van a independizar de Hammer.

Pepper le tocó el hombro para que sujetara el sobre que le estaba extendiendo. Tony lo miró con recelo sin poder contener el temblor en su cuerpo.

—Ábrelo —le ordenó ella—. Sabía que este desafortunado día iba a suceder y bueno, me tomé un pequeño atrevimiento para que todos estén tranquilos.

Tony sacó la hoja que venía ahí y los resultados no le agradaron.

—Morgan es hija de Quentin. Los resultados lo dicen pero si no confías en esto, adelante. Haz tus propias pesquisas y si eso le va a dar sentido a tu retorcida vida, si no aprendiste nada todo este tiempo en el que estuviste enfermo, pues haz lo que creas conveniente. Si sigues pensando que es el mismo mocoso idiota que dejaste abandonado a su suerte cuando más te necesitaba, pues bueno, ya viste que no es así. Tenías razón en no confiar del todo en nosotros tres y todavía me acuerdo de esa vez que me dijiste que Peter no era indefenso, porque palabras más, palabras menos, dijiste que él actuaba por voluntad propia. Cuídate y si piensas hacer algo en contra nuestra, no te preocupes. Tenemos buenos abogados.

El millonario arrugó la hoja y la tiró al suelo. Se fue a casa y permaneció callado temblando de furia, tratando de entender lo que él mismo había causado. No sabía qué más hacer. Podía arreglar las cosas recurriendo a lo más ruin de sí mismo y poner todo a su favor, pero esta vez no quería hacerlo porque su orgullo estaba maltrecho y roto, al fin, después de tantos años. Tony entendió que realmente no podía poseer lo que él quisiera y que el hecho de aferrarse a satisfacer su capricho, simplemente iba a hacerlo caer en un trance desgastante y a hacerlo quedar como el hazmerreír de todos. Tal vez un día despertara con las ganas de prenderle fuego al mundo y de emprender una eterna cruzada contra Peter, contra Quentin y contra Pepper, pero no en ese momento.

Tony quiso mentirse una vez más, diciéndose que todo el mundo había obrado en contra suya, que él era la víctima en ese juego que no había resultado del todo bien, que siempre estuvo destinado al desastre y que aunque él lo sabía, se había dicho afanosamente que iba a salir vencedor como siempre. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla al saber que él mismo había causado su soledad y que estaba a merced de su cobardía, que todo lo que había presenciado en un instante, era la más cruel y absoluta de las verdades. Tony nunca había sido capaz de reconocer sus sentimientos hasta esa tarde que vio que Peter podía ser amado por alguien más, por quien menos pensó y que aquella niña con la que había estado haciendo planes en su mente, ni siquiera llevaba su sangre.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar uno por uno con intensidad a su mente. Aun podía recordar la manera en la que se había prendado de Peter por aquella aura dulce que expelía, por aquella forma en la que se portaba con él y por la manera tan devota y sincera con la que le juraba amor cuando estaban juntos, aun cuando él no había sido capaz de corresponderlo. Hasta ese momento, el remordimiento por haber jugado con lo más sagrado que Peter le había ofrecido comenzó a comérselo vivo sin piedad.   
Sus esperanzas de iniciar una nueva vida, de lograr su redención simplemente se hicieron añicos en un momento y hasta ese instante, mientras lloraba en silencio, Tony se dio cuenta de que había sido presa de su propio engaño al decirse a sí mismo, durante todos esos años, que jamás había sentido nada por Peter, que nunca lo había amado.

Por miedo, Tony jamás lo había reconocido, porque Peter lo hacía sentir vulnerable y eso lo aterrorizaba. Tony siguió repitiéndose su cuento, siguió justificándose, queriendo ignorar el hecho de que al ver a Peter llorar esa tarde, algo dentro de él se había roto y no había manera de remediarlo. Quiso ignorar la culpa y el coraje que sentía hacia sí mismo, quiso ignorar aquel sollozo que comenzaba a estremecerlo, conmovido por tanto dolor porque todo lo que quería hacer, era ir corriendo a abrazarlo y pedirle perdón por todo el daño causado. Quiso seguir ignorando el hecho de que se moría por decirle a Peter que en serio lo sentía, que nunca había podido odiarlo más de lo que lo amaba, pero ya era tarde.

Aquel engaño que empezó como un juego de seducción con toda la maldad y alevosía del mundo, ahora le estaba pasando la factura.

FIN.


	12. EPÍLOGO

Peter esperó hasta que su esposo terminara de leerle el cuento a su hija. Estaba nervioso.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Quentin se acercó y lo abrazó.

—Tranquilo, no va a pasar nada. Ya puse la orden de restricción y le va a salir muy caro.

Peter se soltó. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos de tanto llorar.

—Es por lo que dijo de Morgan.

Quentin se acercó a besar tiernamente su frente.

—Que diga lo que quiera. No me importa. Además… ¿Me permites? Es del trabajo.

Peter suspiró y fue a atender el timbre mientras Quentin hablaba por celular. Suspiró tranquilo cuando vio que era Pepper.

—¿Dónde está…?

Peter le señaló con la mirada.

—Creo que le llamaron del trabajo y… No sé qué decir.

Pepper sonrió y al ver que Quentin se tardaba más de lo usual, le hizo un gesto a Peter para que la siguiera a la cocina.

—Bien, tú tranquilo.

Peter se enjugó las lágrimas.

—Te juro que no sé que haría sin ti —dijo con la voz entrecortada mientras la abrazaba. La mujer se separó poco a poco.

—Mañana será otro día. Descansa y bueno, vine a decirte que me voy a tomar unos días fuera en lo que se calman las cosas. Pero si necesitas algo, sólo llámame, ¿de acuerdo?

Peter asintió y cuando vio que su esposo llegaba a saludar a Pepper, bajó la mirada.

—Oye, Quentin, ¿por qué Peter y tú no se toman unas vacaciones? Digo, con lo de hoy…

El hombre asintió. Se veía cansado.

—Yo creo que sí, pero primero tenemos que ir a avisar a la escuela de Morgan y arreglar unos pendientes antes de tomarnos un descanso. Créeme que no le tengo miedo a ese bastardo.

—Yo sé que no —respondió ella—, y haces bien. Lo único que me preocupa es la nena, creo que sí se dio cuenta de que algo pasó porque aunque quise distraerla, pues algo mencionó al respecto. Cuando puedan, hablen con ella de tal manera que entienda las cosas.

Quentin asintió.

—Pues sí. Voy a salir a comprar algo para cenar, ¿no te quedas?

Pepper sonrió.

—Sí, gracias. La verdad es que no quiero cenar sola en mi casa.

Quentin sonrió y se acercó a darle otro beso a Peter en la frente.

—Tranquilo amor. Todo está bien.

Peter sonrió levemente. Hasta que lo escuchó cerrar la puerta y se asomó por la ventana para asegurarse de que había cruzado la calle, volvió a hablar con Pepper.

—¿Quentin sabe que tú le conseguiste el trabajo con Hammer?

Pepper sacudió la cabeza.

—No y no creo que Justin se lo diga. Esta maravillado con todas las patentes que rescaté esa vez y que le presenté.

Peter buscó donde sentarse.

—¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Qué ganas tú con ayudarme?

Pepper jaló una silla y se acomodó frente a Peter.

—Nada, más que la satisfacción de que por una sola vez pude ver mal en serio a Tony. Sólo eso.

Peter bajó la mirada.

—¿Crees que no investigue más de la cuenta?

Pepper sonrió.

—Muchos hombres creen lo que quieren creer cuando saben que si buscan de más, se pueden encontrar con algo desagradable que pueda comprometer su orgullo o haga trizas su estabilidad. Tony no va a hacer nada más, su orgullo no se lo va a permitir porque a nadie le gusta que lo humillen dos veces. Y Quentin… el buen y confiado Quentin. Él sigue pensando que Morgan nació prematura, ¿verdad?

Peter levantó el rostro para ver a Pepper.

—Y así fue.

Ella sonrió sin dejar de ver a Peter.

—Y así seguirá siendo. No te preocupes, si algo le aprendí bien a Tony todos los años que estuve trabajando para él fue justamente el saber cómo comprar la discreción de ciertas personas y también cómo engañar a las personas que se quieren dejar engañar. Contigo no tengo secretos porque los dos somos iguales, porque cometimos el error de enamorarnos del mismo imbécil, y porque los dos salimos muy lastimados. Y los dos también nos dimos cuenta de que a veces hay que aprender a ver el potencial de las personas, tanto de los talentos que tienen, como de lo útiles que llegan a ser para ciertos fines. Yo encontré un buen socio en tu esposo y tú encontraste a un buen hombre que te aceptó y creyó plenamente en ti.

Peter no dijo nada cuando, después de un rato, escuchó que se abría la puerta y observó que Pepper se dirigía a la habitación de la niña para disimular y romper aquella tensión. Fingió interés, como siempre, cuando Quentin comenzó a hablarle de los planes que tenía a futuro con ellos y cómo al fin, iba a concretarlos. Comenzó a poner la mesa mientras pensaba en que si no le hubiera pedido ayuda a esa mujer porque no tenía nadie más a quien recurrir, tal vez todo habría terminado mal para él. Siguió poniendo los cubiertos y asintiendo a cada palabra que su esposo decía, mientras pensaba en que Pepper tenía razón y que de verdad era tan mentirosa e inescrupulosa como Tony. Quentin había creído incondicionalmente en Peter desde que ella les arregló una cita, la misma que Peter aprovechó para cubrir lo que era obvio.

“Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Algún día esto nos puede ser de utilidad y si a los tres nos sacó a patadas de su vida, esperemos pacientemente para un día devolverle el favor. Tarde pero a veces la venganza llega a quienes la necesitan”.

Peter no sintió haber tocado fondo en realidad. Ni siquiera se sentía mal de haber engañado por tanto tiempo a Quentin haciéndole creer que aquel bebé que crecía en su vientre era suyo. No iba a echar por la borda todo lo que había construido a su lado. Quentin había sido su sostén todos esos años y había sido un padre excepcional a pesar de las dificultades iniciales, pues en poco tiempo hizo más, con lo poco que tenía, de lo que Tony había hecho por él.

Peter suspiró cuando la cena terminó y salió con su esposo a despedir a Pepper. Sonrió enternecido y más tranquilo cuando le dio la mano a Quentin, el mismo hombre que al verlo desvalido y destrozado en aquella primera cita, lo cuidó y le demostró cuánto lo quería. Se fue a dormir abrazando con ternura a Quentin, quien a pesar del trago amargo del día, estaba apacible y calmado, como si nada malo hubiera pasado y demostrándole con dulces palabras, lo mucho que lo amaba y lo dispuesto que estaba para hacer que siguieran viviendo tranquilos a pesar de las dificultades que pasaban económicamente. Peter se recargó en su pecho mientras dejaba que los brazos de Quentin lo rodearan y su voz lo confortaba, diciéndole que todo estaba a punto de cambiar para bien. Tal vez algún día Peter aprendería a quererlo genuinamente por quién era y no tanto por lo que le daba. Esperaba que algún día despertara ardiendo en deseo por su piel y por sus besos, que algún día gimiera su nombre porque así lo deseara, no porque con ello, quisiera olvidarse de Tony y todo lo que aún sentía y recordaba de él.

FIN


End file.
